


I am the Boss

by Oasis_Summers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bad Spanish, Biting, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, Money, Nicknames, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis_Summers/pseuds/Oasis_Summers
Summary: "Do you know why they call me the Boss?" You say, catching your breath. Reaper smirks, shaking his head."No, why do they call a pretty thing like you Boss?"You push him gently onto the mattress next to the money."Because Reaper," you grab hand fulls of the money, straddling his waist. "I get shit done and do it better than anyone else." You throw the money on him, he laughs."Hmm, why doesn't the boss show me how well she does it?"hELP ME PLeaSE





	I am the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I DID THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT  
> PLEASE GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM THAT ISN'T TOO MEAN BECAUSE I WILL CRY  
> I'M GOING TO GO AND BATHE IN HOLY WATER AND GOUGE MY EYES OUT NOW HAHA  
> PLS ENJOY 
> 
> BYE  
> I TAKE REQUESTS  
> IN THE COMMENTS MAYBE BYE

It was sunny in New York, or at least humid. It was the middle of the afternoon, the weather was reaching it's peak. The streets were busy with New Yorkers and tourists, all catering to their own affairs. 

They couldn't tell or see, though. The windows of the Chinese restaurant they sat in were bordered up. The whole restaurant was empty, except for the round table the two gangs sat at. The angry looking guy, Jamie, tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. His arms fold close against his chest, he looked like a child in the throes of a tantrum. Beside him sat a rather calm man, Jasper. He wears a suit and looked clean compared to his coworker. Although they were polar opposites, they got shit done. 

Across the table sat Hernandez, sole leader of the Serpents. He wasn't young, he'd seen a lot, done a lot. He was insulted personally, to be in partnership with such young inexperienced people. However, he knew best to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to end up like the whole gang of north California. All dead, with no tongues. Taken out before they died. 

"How long does it take to get down here? Dios mio." He exclaims, fists slamming down against the plastic table. 

"Give 'em some time, being the face of a well loved celebrity AND New York's distributor is going to be a hard life." Jamie tried his best to sound like he knew what he was saying but truth be told, he also didn't like how long they took. His New Yorker accent sounded pissed. 

"The Serpents are leaving, this shit is bullshit." 

But just as Hernandez went to move, the double doors at the entrance swung open. In walked a girl, with two Chinese dragons curling round her calfs, all the way up to her thighs. She wore short-shorts, fishnet tights and big heeled ankle boots. Her biker jacket was black, with hints of purple. Rather large hoop earrings hung in her ears, complimenting her sharp face. Her hair swung behind her in a tight pony tail. Two pistols sat on her hips. 

"Hola." You smile, sitting down on the chair at the end of the table, swinging your legs rather impolitely onto the table. Your Spanish accent was strong and easy to recognise. 

Y/N, second in Command to her gang in Queens. Local New York distributor of cocaine mainly, but also other drugs, guns. Anything illegal that the people of New York needed. 

"Sit down Hernandez," you smile sweetly, and he felt nothing but obliged to sit. "Now what can I do for you gringos?" 

Jamie, pulls himself closer to the table. A wicked smile plastered on his face. You raise your eyebrow at Jamie, your eyes narrowing, questioning his motives. 

"Y/N, are you really sure you should be runnin' Reaper's business?" He starts laughing and you join him. You stand up, pressing the nose of your pistol into his temple, clicking the safety off. 

"H-hey! I was just playin' with you man." He raises his hands in surrender. 

"I am the boss, nina." Your voice drops with venom as you push his head with your gun. You stand up, eyeing the two gangs. 

"I have got three big loads of shipments incoming, estimated to get here on the weekend. Santos wants it sold, and quickly," you point at Hernandez with your gun. "You can move more, no?" 

Hernandez breathes in and nods, "It'll take some time given the fact that we have hardly any ground." 

You giggle almost sweetly, "I don't care what it takes to sell it, take everything, it's yours." 

"But what about the other gangs?" He asked, yet he knew the answer. 

"What are the Serpents known well for? You are sneaky! Kill them, that's what your assassins are for, estúpido." 

You clap your hands together, rubbing them like an evil villain. Hernandez looked insulted, he wished Reaper was here to negotiate the business. But instead his insane... friend of some sort (you) were here instead. 

"I trust you both have the money from last week?" You ask, tapping your nails against the table. Hesitantly they both nod, pulling the duffle bags onto the table. "Well I have what I came for," 

With both the duffle bags around both of your arms, you turn before exiting, "If you have any troubles please, come talk to me." 

The car outside waiting for you was black and sleek. You threw the two bags in the nail of the car before climbing into the passenger seat. 

"Chica you are doing so well." Reaper said, grabbing your chin roughly, planting a rough kiss on your lips. You frown, shaking him off. 

"Don't patronise me Reaper." 

He lets out a loud laugh, shaking his head. "You are a fierce little girl." The car engine roars to life and you slump back into the seat, watching Reaper concentrate on driving. 

Your delicate fingers trail up his muscular arm. "What if you, me... and the money find a room for a moment, or two." You pull your bottom lip between your teeth as he registers the suggestion. He chuckles.

"Sure gatito, c'mere." He motions for you to get closer. You place a gentle kiss against the side of his face. Your hand wanders from his arm onto his thigh, grasping it lightly before groping his private area through his jeans. Your other hand sneaks in and helps undo the buttons of his jeans. You pull the zip down and let your hand dive into the confines of his boxer shorts, freeing his hardening cock. Reaper lifts his arm up so you can duck beneath it, his grip on the wheel tightens. As it was still soft you were able to successfully hold all of his dick in your mouth, your tongue wiggles against it. Popping it from your mouth, you lazily pump the shaft, your tongue licking circles around his tip. Reaper let's out a deep groan, his head wants to roll back against the head rest but he's driving. His left hand slides from the wheel and into your hair, "Oh gatito you are so good at this." You let out a soft moan when his hand pushes down ever so lightly on your head, you slowly take him back in your mouth. The car fills with mumbles of Spanish and incoherent whispers, as the engine comes to a stop. "Hermosa, we're here." Reaper unwillingly pulls you from his lap, you wipe your mouth against the back of your arm. Grabbing the duffle bag you both hurry inside the building. 

You throw the bags on the abandoned mattress awkwardly situated in the middle of the room. You tear away the jacket you wore ignoring the very helpful zip. Before you can shake it from your arms, with one strong hand wrapped around your throat, Reaper backs you against the wall. He hums in approval as you arch your back, your breasts straining against your black push up bra. 

"All of the time I spent in the Police force, just to be let off because you couldn't keep your hands away from me. Really makes a man think," he smirks, bringing his face closer to yours. "I could have killed you then, but you are too intoxicating mama." He sniffs your hair close to your ear before bringing his lips around the shell of your ear. "How does such a small little girl run such a big Street gang?" He continues to drag his plump lips down to your exposed collarbone. 

"I'm not," you mumble. "A little girl." His teeth latch onto the skin, sucking roughly as he hums to your statement. A soft whimper leaves your lips as he releases your skin. Glimmering from his saliva in the sun light, a satisfying bruise replaces him. 

"No, a little girl wouldn't be able to use her mouth the way you do." He smirks, moving his hand finally from your neck, to your chin and pushes his lips surprisingly gently. You melt into his kiss as his other hand trails down your exposed stomach to the waist band of your trousers. His head moves to the crook of your neck, kissing and nipping at the skin roughly. Your hands glide into his messy curls, your nails scratching his scalp sending him small ripples of pleasure. The wandering hand pushes its way into your underwear, a single finger dips between your wet folds rubbing small circles into your clit. The breath in your throat catches, and you whimper slightly. 

"Do you know why they call me Reaper, gatito?" He purrs against your skin as his finger stops it's motions, and instead joins another at your entrance.

"Wh...why?" Your voice is barely audible. He chuckles again. Biting your shoulder gently, he speaks, "I have taken many, many lives." His fingers slowly pump into you. Gasping, you claw at his shoulders Reaper's face remains in the crook of your neck as he bites more marks into your skin. You let out a moan when his large fingers hit your sweet spot, keening slightly. You manage with all your effort to push the big man off of you. 

"Do you know why they call me the Boss?" You say, catching your breath. He smirks, shaking his head feigning innocence. With your hand on his chest you push him down onto the mattress next to the money. "No, why do they call such a pretty little thing boss?" 

"Because Reaper," you begin, hands inside the duffle bag, straddling his waist. You grind against his erection. "I get shit done and do it better than anyone else." You smile, throwing the money on top of him. Your fingers hook into the waist band of his shorts along with his boxers, and pull them down far enough to release his dick. Your underwear and trousers follows suit. 

"Hmm, why doesn't the boss show me just how well she does it?" He smirks, putting his arms behind his head. Swiftly you shift away from him, rocking yourself slowly against his legs as you lick a long stripe up his shaft. He groans and sits up on his elbows.

"I don't want the side dish, I want the main course now." He huffs, your hand lazily glides up and down his cock. 

"I wants don't get, Reaper." You scold, hovering above him. "But luckily for you, I want this too." You slowly sink onto his length, biting your bottom lip as you do so. You roll your hips against Reapers and slowly start ramping up the rhythm, bouncing along it. Reaper collapses back onto the bed with a long groan, his hands digging into your hips to hold you both down to earth. You lean over for a different angle and at that moment you have the perfect chance to litter his perfect skin with bites and bruises. Sucking the skin expertly as you bring your hips round in a circle. 

"Oh gatito, you are amazing." He rasps against the top of your head as his hand runs through your hair, and the other rests on your back. You lean back up, kissing his lips roughly not even caring about the teeth clattering together. Sitting back up, you bounce faster, your fingers making their way down to your clit. Your head falls back when you rub circles and you let out a long moan. When you look back down at Reaper he has handfuls of cash which he aims at you when he lets go of it. 

"Make it rain Boss. You are perfect, oh my god." He praises, his hands rubbing your body with the money. "I'm so close gatito if you keep this up, I'll cum." He groans, biting his lip. Caught up in a moan you nod, "Good." 

As you both get closer to the edge. Reaper tears your bra from your skin and leans up, latching his lips around one nipple. Sucking it, letting his tongue massage it. With that you come undone, collapsing against his chest as your hips slow down their onslaught against Reapers. 

"Oh Reaper..." you moan, kissing his lips sloppily. He pulls out still painfully erect. Despite your aching limbs you climb down, your lips wrapping around the tip of his dick, licking the slit and then swallowing more of it. Hollowing out your cheeks, you moan against him. His hands get caught in your hair and hold you tight there, spurting cum into the back of your throat. You pull away once you swallow it all. He collapses back on the bed, wiping away at his eyes. Reaper watches you with eagle eyes as you swallow and wipe the cum that leaked from your mouth with a dollar bill. 

"That just changed my definition of dirty money." He laughs, pulling you into his embrace. He kisses the side of your head, wiping the hair away from your eyes. You roll over to face him, your fingers tracing over the love bites you gave him.

"Nobody trusts me like they trust you Reaper, I think you should collect the money." You say, pouting slightly. He shakes his head pulling you closer. 

"No no you are a perfect leader, they're just stupid shits. Plus gatito, I can't. The police are still hot on my trail since my court hearing and being kicked out." He kisses you sweetly. "You do an amazing job. They fear you, it's good to be feared." 

"I love you." You say. 

Reaper smiles, "I love you too." 

Looking around you both half the money around you is either unusable or crumpled. 

"We're going to have to sort this into two different piles. I don't wanna know what some of this shit looks like." You say, picking up a piece, and almost being disgusted by the state of it. 

"Yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I'M GOING TO GO AND GOUGE MY EYES OUT AND CRY 
> 
> PLS LEAVE A LOVE FOR ME 
> 
> I LOVE U FOR READING THIS THANK YOU 
> 
> I WILL TAKE REQUESTS SOMEHOW GOOD BY E


End file.
